Ryan Johnson Himura
Ryan is a character in the Shooting Starz series. He is the older brother of Rachel, a member of the Shooting Starz gang. Personality Ryan is an otaku, but also a basketball player. Ryan is almost the opposite of her sister, Rachel. Ryan is mostly outgoing and carefree, but can also be mature and be a big brotherly figure to Rachel. He also sometimes hangs out and chats with Abby about anime, manga, etc. Ryan is crazy about anime, always imitating scenes from One Piece and even wearing a warrior costume (a dress, actually) while doing it. He can also be (kind of) funny and sarcastic like Rachel, as he jokes that maybe he would be the next Hiro Hamada and would make a huge robot, destroying all the anime haters and making the world full of anime. Appearance Ryan has black hair and blue eyes. He wears a red t-shirt with a white hoodie, dark blue jeans and red sneakers. When in School, He wears the normal male school uniform: white short-sleeved dress shirt, cream-colored sweater vest with a red tie, dark pants and brown loafers/shoes. (with his white hoodie.) Biography Ryan Johnson Himura was born in October 16th and lives with his parents, little sister and two pet dogs, Andy and Candy. He adopted Andy and Candy since he was a kid and plays with them frequently with his little sister, Rachel. He got his white hoodie from his father as a gift on his birthday. Now, he always wears it, similar to Rachel's hair clips and black hoodie. Ryan found anime around when he was young. But then he grew a liking to basketball when he was around Rachel's age. He is also a protective big brother, always backing off bullies from Rachel when she was a little kid. Relationships Sophia Main Article: Sophia Nothing is much known between them, but they are good friends, chatting with Abby about anime and other stuff sometimes. Rachel Main Article: Rachel Rachel and Ryan are siblings. Ryan thinks as Rachel as a normal sibling/best friend, though he would sometimes have a "sibling rivalry" between him and her. But despite both of them having their fights and almost no similarities between them, They still love and care for each other as siblings. Abby Main Article: Abby Ryan and Abby sometimes hang out and chat about their favorite things and how its hard to have a sibling who's practically the opposite of you. They don't really fight, and they're close friends. Annie Main Article: Annie Nothing much is known between them. Ryan thinks of Annie as the typical "girl with glasses" in most animes, and he can sometimes get scared of her (and her bamboo stick.) but other than that, They're good friends. Kate Main Article: Kate Nothing much is known between them. Ryan would almost do the same thing Rachel does to Kate, which is explaining some things she doesn't really know about and sometimes helping her with stuff. Mary Main Article: Mary Ryan kinda likes Mary's puns, but can also get annoyed by them. Other than that, they're good friends. Trivia * Ryan bears a strong resemblance to Hiro Hamada from Big Hero 6. Category:Characters